


Fry Two, Let the Sun Shine

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, Fist Fights, Frottage, Love Triangles, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Our Song prompt:Any, any/any, You are my sweetest downfall.In which Evan is trying to figure out the chaos that is his love life, and Kavanagh reaches his breaking point.





	Fry Two, Let the Sun Shine

Evan woke up alone, the first pale rays of morning sun filtering through the bedroom curtains. He rolled over and buried his face in Ronon’s pillow, breathing in the traces of him there: pine and wood smoke and sweat and that underlying scent that was all Ronon. It was like a drug to Evan, something he yearned for in the weeks between his lover’s visits.

Sometimes Evan was sure he’d dreamt Ronon up, a kind of mythical nature spirit that couldn’t be contained in one place for too long. The attraction had been so fast, so deep, and Evan had given his heart away without taking the time to consider the consequences.

The smell of frying bacon wafting up from the café kitchen was the only thing that could get Evan out of bed. He had a job to do and he couldn’t expect JB and Jon to handle it all just so he could wallow like a lovesick teenager.

In the shower he counted the finger-shaped bruises and love bites Ronon left on his skin and knew it would be days yet before he could be with Jon. Evan ducked his head under the stream of water and wondered, not for the first time, why everything else in his life was orderly and neat but his love-life was a mess.

“Fry two, let the sun shine!” Jon was calling into the kitchen as Evan came down the stairs.

“Got it!” JB called back. 

“Morning,” Jon said coolly as he walked past with a glass of orange juice in each hand.

Evan just nodded and headed into the kitchen. He plucked an apron off the pegs and washed his hands before checking the orders to see what needed to be done.

“Thought you might sleep in this morning,” JB said, deftly cracking eggs one-handed. The order had been for two eggs sunny-side up.

“He’s gone,” Evan replied. He hated saying the words, hated the way they made him feel.

JB deftly plated a stack of pancakes and some sausages and carried the plate to the pass-through window. It never failed to impress Evan how smoothly JB worked the grill with only one arm. He’d asked once, why there wasn’t a prosthetic, but JB had merely shrugged and said he didn’t need one. _What you see is what you get_.

They worked in companionable silence for a while, their routine well established, and then a ruckus pulled both JB and Evan out of the kitchen.

“…sick of this stupid fucking town! You people are insane!”

Dr. Kavanagh. There’d been a pool going on how long it would take him to break. Evan did a quick scan of the room, but the Sheriff wasn’t there. Everyone was watching with wide eyes, and JB had tensed up like he was going to intervene, but Jon was already there with his hands up.

“Just take it easy, Doc. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“What’s going on? I’ll tell you what’s going on! I’m tired! The sun never goes down here! And I’m sick of your folksy good humor and your stupid ways of doing everything and that goddamn menace of a moose!”

The mood in the café immediately changed from sympathetic amusement to offended annoyance. _No-one_ disparaged Myrtle the moose.

“Radio Sheppard,” Evan said to JB. “He needs to notify Caldwell that the doc has gone around the bend and his people will need to come and get him.”

Kavanagh worked at a research station just outside of town. It was a solo operation, which Evan had always thought was a poor choice. The dark winters and midnight sun in spring and summer could be hard to take. Pair that with being stuck out at the station all alone and it wasn’t no wonder they couldn’t keep a scientist longer than six months. 

JB ducked into the office where the CB radio was kept, and Evan kept his eyes on Kavanagh to make sure he didn’t do anything crazy.

“I know it’s hard, Doc. You don’t have anyone to talk to all day. You’re far away from your family and your friends, and you feel like no-one here understands you. I get it.”

Was Jon speaking from experience? He sounded completely sincere, and Evan was struck by how very little he knew about either of the men in his life. Was he really that self-absorbed? Or was he afraid to ask questions because he knew the answers would be bad?

“What the hell do you know? You’re one of them. And I hate fucking opera!” Kavanagh yelled, and sucker punched Jon, sending him to the floor. “Ow! My fucking hand!”

Two of the locals stepped in then, restraining Kavanagh. 

“Take him to see Dr. Beckett,” Evan said, already on the floor next to Jon. “Hey. You okay?”

Jon sat up, one hand over his cheekbone. “Should’ve seen that coming.”

“Let me see.”

Evan pulled Jon’s hand out of the way. There was a small gash under his eye that was bleeding sluggishly, and there’d be one heck of a bruise there later, but no permanent damage had been done.

“Caldwell’s on his way,” JB reported, reappearing in time to give Jon a hand up. “He’s pissed.”

“He can get in line,” Jon grumbled.

Evan stood up as well and dusted his hands off. “You want to go see Beckett too?”

Jon shook his head. “You can patch me up just as well.”

“Go ahead,” JB said. “I got this.”

Evan took Jon into the office and pulled the first aid kit off the bookshelf. Jon sat on the edge of the desk, legs swinging and looking younger than he was.

“This might sting,” Evan said.

Jon just nodded and didn’t show any discomfort when the wound was cleaned out. Evan put some antiseptic cream on it and closed it up with a butterfly bandage. He was standing between Jon’s legs, kissing close, but suddenly he wasn’t sure that would be welcome.

“He’s gone,” Evan said.

“He’ll be back,” Jon replied, his expression unreadable.

“What I feel for you is real, I hope you know that.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

Jon smiled, just a little. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

He leaned in and kissed Evan, soft at first and then more demanding. Evan kicked the office door shut and fumbled with the ties on his apron. Jon’s hands were everywhere: squeezing Evan’s ass, running up under his shirt, stroking him through his pants. Evan didn’t take his clothes off, knew Jon wouldn’t want to see Ronon’s marks on him, but neither of them needed to get fully naked.

Jon pushed Evan’s inventory and weekly order paperwork off the desk and laid back, pulling Evan down with him. Evan pushed his pants down enough to free his cock and did the same for Jon, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock through the slit of his boxer briefs. Evan wrapped his hand around the both of them, the friction and pressure just right.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. Fuck.” Jon wound his arms around Evan’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss, this one deep and dirty, while thrusting up into Evan’s hand. 

Evan pulled back in time to watch Jon come, and he was beautiful in his ecstasy. His back arched, and his eyes were closed, nothing but pleasure on his face. Another couple of thrusts and Evan followed him down, his orgasm rolling through him like a wave that he could feel in his bones.

He dropped his head on Jon’s shoulder, panting. His love for Jon, and for Ronon, was going to be his downfall. But it would be a sweet ride for as long as it lasted.

“We should probably get changed,” Jon said. He kissed the side of Evan’s head. “And get back to work. Be lunch rush before you know it.”

“I think I’ll check in with Dr. Beckett. See how Dr. Kavanagh’s doing.”

“Hopefully tranquilized,” Jon said sourly. 

“They’ll have to send a new scientist. Again.”

Jon pushed at Evan so he could sit up. “Maybe they’ll send someone better this time.”

“Unlikely,” Evan replied. He reached over the desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out the wipes he kept in there so he and Jon could do a preliminary clean-up. “Will you…Are you coming home tonight?”

“Yeah. Blair keeps trying to get me to drink those kale smoothies. Disgusting.”

Evan laughed to cover up the relief he felt. He was always worried that the next time Jon left would be the last time. He made a mental note to put the bedding in the wash, even though he lamented the loss of Ronon’s scent on them.

He lived in fear of the day he was asked to choose.


End file.
